Manufacturers of glass sheets, particularly glass sheets formed into various curved shapes for use as automotive windshields, backlites, and sidelites, are interested in measuring the shape of the formed glass sheet to assess conformity of the actual formed shape to design specification.
It is therefore desirous to develop a system and method for comparing the formed surface of a particular glass sheet to a pre-defined surface specification.
It is also desirous to develop a glass sheet gaging system which may be integrated in, and operating in-line with, glass sheet forming and processing systems.
It is thus also desirous for at least the above purposes to develop a system and method for quickly inspecting a curved glass sheet to acquire data corresponding to the surface the glass sheet, particularly as the glass sheet is being transported on a conveyor between or after bending, cooling, or other processing operations.